


Life is Precious

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, I'm not sure where this is going, I've had this forever and I'm hoping this helps me start drawing/writing again, but I really love civil war style fan fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: I'm not even sure truthfully.  It's a war story....but....like....civil war era??
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Life is Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys....sorry I've been so distant lately. I had a hard writers block and drawing block and I just could not get back into DB. I found this when I was going through my emails that I had sent myself from my work computer. 
> 
> I'm hoping that I get out of this funk soon and find my love back in the fandom. 
> 
> *Also I'm going to go back and edit it, but I somehow like how I wrote this. I haven't beta this either. Eventually, but as for now. I'm gonna share it. <3

Life is precious, something that Bulma had been told throughout her childhood years. Now she understands as she waits by the picture window looking upon the vast grounds her parents left her. Patiently waiting for the carriage to arrive so she can marry her love; the one and only Vegeta Ouji. Her mind wandering as she dazes off into the distance, taking her back to the very first time she ever met this infuriating man.

It had been during an over bearing harsh winter, locking most of the family inside of the house for days on end. Bulma had been going insane waiting for a clear day to present itself so she could go fetch some of her favorite wood to burn. Bulma had wanted to give Gypsy a ride to stretch her legs, knowing that she was just as fidgety as she.

Bulma sighed as she finally moved her body off the overly comfortable bed, stretching as she placed her bare feet on the weathered flooring, turning her head towards the window as she froze. She squealed as there was finally a clear day with no snow fall. She couldn’t help but bust into a sprint while she dressed. Realizing that she would still have to dress warm, she picked at her favorite riding outfit.

The cool grey top hugging her as she shimmed into her black wool pants as she tried to tie her boots as she hobbled through the silent halls; her eyes darted through each available window in hopes that it would stay clear. Bulma couldn’t wait any longer as she snatched her deep grey coat, the fur lining warming her bones once she reached the door. Her hand gripping the handle as she swung the door open, praying that she could make it off the property before her parents catch her.

She understood why they were cautious especially since Tights had left the farm over a year ago before the war started. Bulma shivered as she took her first step into the fallen snow, the silence almost deafening as she made her way towards the stables to her old friend. Getting Gypsy ready was almost a nightmare as Bulma understood the need to get out and ride, but she couldn’t afford not being prepared. Finally Bulma had her ready as she latched the wooden sled, throwing the weathered ax in the back as she hauled herself upwards. Her breath deep as she took off, trotting along until she hit the property line. Taking one finally look back she felt her resolve tighten. Making that first step into the deep woods, disappearing into the mild darkness with as little as a crunch under the metal horse shoes.

When the war erupted between the colonies it had been a mad house. All of their neighbors packing their belongs, taking off farther north into the mountains. Bulma’s father stood his ground when the mayor asked for them to leave, calling the family fools. That had made Bulma upset as she wanted to lung at the mayor, calling him a coward. His harsh green eyes burned through her as she remembered the comment he made. Her anger seethed as they trotted along, not even paying attention to how far she had went. Her judgement clouded as she felt Gypsy halt catching her off guard as she shook her head. Her blue eyes glancing around as she gripped the reins tighter as she paled as she took notice of the soldier walking towards her.

Bulma took in his appearance before jumping off of Gypsy, her feet hitting the ground as sprinted towards him, the blood trail he was leaving in the white snow kept causing her heart to clench. Running up to him she noticed his hair covered in coagulated blood as his hand gripped his shoulder. His pale features gave notice away to how much blood she could assume that he had lost during his trek.

“Are…You alright…?” Mentally smacking herself as she seen the dead pan look cross his face, mentally she agreed at the ridiculous question. Not a moment later she found herself moving her arms forward to catch him as he fell forward, her knees buckled under his dead weight as she grew frantic. Bulma froze as she realized his soldier was from the upper colonies, her mind spazzing as she looked around for any other soldiers before looking down at the man laying his head in her lap.

Signaling Gypsy over as she held on to the soldier, shaking him to stay awake a little bit longer knowing her father would help once she got him to the property. “Hey…I need you to stay awake….Come on now…” Her hand grazing over his forehead, brushing the fallen strands away from his face revealing a deep set widows peek. “What’s your name soldier….” No answer. She frantically kept calling Gypsy over as she kept shaking the soldier.

“-eta…..Cuideachadh,” his words light and gruff, voice mildly handsome as he stared up at her, the blue hair kept catching his attention. Even when he was wandering through the trees, he kept seeing a hint of blue hair through the trees. Vegeta had tried to yell but while he was using his gun as a crutch he finally whistled enough to cause her to freeze. Now…he wasn’t sure if he was going to make it, her words soothed over him as she kept rubbing at his temple, her smell permeating his senses as he lost himself to the darkness.

“No no no oh no…”Panic set in as Bulma watched the soldier let darkness take him. _Shit…Now…._ Looking towards the cart as she motioned for Gypsy to bring it forward, Bulma making quick work of moving things out of the way as she pulled the cover off of Gypsy laying it across the bed as she hauled him into the sled. Wincing as she accidently dropped him before she could get him all the way in the sled. “Sorry…” Bulma muttered as she took the coat off of her, drapping it over him before closing the back of the sled. Mounting Gypsy before taking off towards the house, praying she would make it back in time for him.

Bulma raced back through the woods, apologizing every time they hit a branch as she knew part of it was landing on the soldier. She had Gypsy run as fast as she could finally seeing the house in view, however she wanted to stop when she saw the amount of soldiers around the property now. Knowing she hadn’t been gone for that long. Not stopping as she raced past the men, some staring at her as she pulled to the front porch, “HELP!” She screamed as she jumped off Gypsy moving around to the sled as she dropped the back, her parents rushing out as two burly men paled. She watched the two scramble to the sled, hauling him up and into the house. Laying him out on the dining table as Bulma finally entered the home.

“No, we can’t get the bullet out. We have to amputate so it doesn’t get infected.”

“Like hell! You will not cut a limb off of the boy.”

“No, we need to remove the right arm, and possibly the leg. He could have gang green.”

Bulma heard enough as she saw the shadow of a saw rise, heart stopping as she ran into the room past the soldiers. Jetting her arm out in front before the man could have a chance to saw into Vegeta. “No, You will not cut into him. You will only make it worse.” Her eyes fired by an unknown emotion.

“Move little lady, this isn’t your job now move! Raditz! Nappa!” The soldier screamed, getting ready to raise his hand to smack her. Bulma braced herself but stared defiantly into his eyes.

“You will kill him quicker. His blood will be on you. I can remove the bullet if you would get your head out of your ass for three seconds.” Bulma waited before feeling the sharp sting of a palm against her face. Her anger rising as her head turned from the force. No tears formed as the man thought, instead he got something much worse.

“No. We will do this my way or get the hell out. You are nothing but a bed warming bitch who happened to get luck-“ His words halted as he buckled. Bulma removing her knee from the man’s stomach as she scrunched her sleeves up. Boot smashing into his nose as she straightened.

“Like hell. My house my rules. You never treat me like that again. No back the hell off.” Her voice determined as she turned towards Vegeta, eyes glancing between who she now knew as Nappa and Raditz. “Go ahead make my day.”

Neither man wanted to go against her, Nappa speaking up first as Raditz had to reel himself back in. “What do you need miss..”

“Good, I need scissors, towels, and alcohol. Go get my mother, the blonde woman trying to feed everyone. Have her grab her sewing kit for me.” Bulma glanced back at the soldier, “And…first…what’s his name?” Her eyes softened as she looked down towards Vegeta waiting for an answer.

“Vegeta….Vegeta Ouji…”Radiz finally stated as he walked towards the table, relief flooding as he watched Bulma, “He went missing weeks ago and we couldn’t find him. He’s our captain. Not very old either. Just turned twenty-one before enlisting after his family was slaughtered.”

“Well then…Vegeta….Sweet name. Good thing I found him then.”

“Yes, do you really think you can help him? He’d be pissed if we amputated anything. Like the planet would be destroyed.” His voice booming slightly as he chuckled, hand grazing the back of his head as he pushed the long locks of hair back. Bulma staring at him for a moment in realization before back down at Vegeta.

“Yes. Because soldiers make good soldiers, but not good doctors.” Bulma giggled as she watched Nappa return, grabbing the scissors from him she cut across Vegeta’s shirt, pulling apart as she had to catch her breath. She never had seen a man as handsome as him, and the scars he bore made her realize that he self treated…a lot. Determination set in to have this man live. She would stay up no matter how long it takes to help him, “Alright, ready?”

She slumped against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Hitting with a thud as she dropped the bullets in a pan. Clanking as she felt the exhaustion hit. They had been at it for six hours, six hours of standing and removing six bullets, stitching the holes up as quickly as possible. Thankful that her mother had taught her how to sew. Raditz had long passed out from the smell of infection, puss shooting up to the ceiling when she had to slice a lump open. Nappa however stayed at their side. Keeping anyone at bay so no distractions, Bulma couldn’t have been more thankful for that. Closing her eyes as she rested her head back against the wall, blood covering her clothes as she just sat there, breathing deeply as she was thankful she did it.

Making her rounds as she made it into the dining room, smiling at Nappa as she looked towards her daughter. Her heart broke as she gently shook Nappa, motioning to Bulma and to the couch in the corner. Smile tugging at her lips as he picked her up. Laying her down on the couch as Panchy walked over, draping her in a blue quilt before beckoning Nappa to another room so he could sleep as well. She thanked him before making her way back up to her room. Joining her husband as the night took over, the soldiers camped out on the property actually eased her into her darkness.

The morning had broken as Bulma woke, the sun hitting her face as she panicked. Shooting up off the couch as she stood. Moving towards Vegeta as she breathed with relief as she looked over Vegeta, his color returning and now becoming a golden tan color. Reaching into a bucket of water Bulma took the wash cloth and gently washed his skin, dirt and blood running off as she just looked over him. Her heart hammering as she smiled, overly joyed that she could save this mans life.

“Hey…Raditz….”Bulma’s voice startling the large man, she couldn’t help but giggle as she stepped back from Vegeta, “Do you think you could carry him upstairs for me?”

“Huh…yeah…let me….”Moving out of his perch on the floor, he walked over to his friend and captain. As gently as he could he lifted him up, following Bulma upstairs into a rather large bedroom. He glanced around realizing that the room had to belong to her. “On the bed?” He motioned with his head before he noticed her head was elsewhere. Shrugging as he placed him on the bed, moving back as he stared, “Bulma, thank you. I know Nappa and I appreciate it.”

Her smile radiated as she turned towards him, “You’re welcome Raditz. I couldn’t let someone die because of misjudgement; However I’ll need to get my cheek checked later on though.” Bulma chuckled as she rubbed at her overly bruised cheek. She hadn’t put much thought to it as she smiled, “If you don’t mind I’m going to try and get some more sleep, there is another room across the hall if you want, it was my sisters but I appreciate you helping me.”

“You sure? I’ll be there then if you need me.” Raditz waved before walking out of the room. Closing the door behind him. Making his way to the room he heard a familiar snore, blanching as he opened the door and sighed, ‘Good ol’ Nappa..’

Looking over at her bed, Bulma let out a deep sigh as she moved the covers over Vegeta. Hand grazing his cheek as she smiled softly at him before bending down and kissing his cheek. Bulma backed away from him as she changed out of the bloody clothes, dropping them in a corner as she slid the mild gown over her figure. Heading back to the couch in the corner as she plopped herself on the cushions falling back asleep for a few more hours knowing she would have to help her mother with daily chores. Taking one last look over towards Vegeta to ensure he was still breathing, feeling peace in a moment of chaos before sleep overtook her once again.

Bulma had only gotten another few hours of sleep before her mother woke her, needing help feeding the soldiers she reluctantly agreed. Getting dressed once again in more appropriate clothing, she kept glancing over at Vegeta, just to ensure that in fact he was still alive. She replaced the cloth over his forehead before making her way to her mother. Grabbing tray after tray for porridge and bread as they delivered to each soldier around the property as the multiple thank yous and grunts of appreciation helped slightly as she delivered the food to the soldier who slapped her. Ire rising as she handed the food to him, surprised when he apologized to her and thanked her for saving Vegeta’s life. Bulma nodded as she made her way back into the house to deliver food to Nappa and Raditz in hopes that they would be awake.


End file.
